Survivor Game Changers
by KickTheTroll
Summary: In Survivor's 34th season, 20 contestants from season's past will compete for 1 million dollars. They have been compiled from their strong gameplay and willing to make big strategic moves to get themselves further in the is is Survivor: Game Changers.


EPISODE 1: THE ULTIMATE GAMECHANGER

 _In Survivor's 34th season, 20 contestants from season's past will compete for 1 million dollars. They have been compiled from their strong gameplay and willing to make big strategic moves to get themselves further in the game. Here are the twenty contestants competing in Survivor: Game Changers._

 _On the Mana tribe,_ _Billy Rogers_ _was the first person voted out of Survivor: Redemption Island, but despite his short stay on Survivor, he attempted to make a big move and vote off returning player and Survivor champion Johnny Devenanzio. Although he was unsuccessful, he proved that he is willing to make big moves to further himself in the game._

"This time I am truly out for redemption. My big move cost me last time, but I'm gonna keep making big moves this time, and I'm gonna go from first to worst."

 _Blair McDonough_ _placed second on Survivor: Caramoan, and played a strong game as a fan, but came up short at the final tribal council._

"The first time I made the moves but didn't have the social game to be likeable enough in front of the jury. This time, I will bring the social game and the strategy."

 _Danielle Reyes_ _is Survivor's only two-time champion, winning Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains._

"People call me the queen of Survivor, so I am going to have to defend my title. I've done it the first two times, so nothing is standing in my way.

 _Emmett Brooke_ _is another former winner, winning Survivor: Koah Rong in one of the most aggressive strategic games the game has ever seen._

"The first time people didn't know who I was, so it was easy to be able to manipulate them to put myself in a position to win the game. This time, everyone knows my game, which will make it much more challenging."

 _Frank Mirando_ _placed 10th in Survivor: Worlds Apart, but showed game-changing potential on the very first tribal council, where he forced a rock draw to take control of his tribe. He was later voted out for being a threat to win the game._

"People called me a triple threat the first time because I'm charming, physically agile, and strategic. And I was willing to take risks. This time, I plan to do more of the same."

 _Gina Diggins_ _placed second in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, going as far as to vote off her own sister to get to the end of the game._

"My life changed after Survivor, I gained confidence and empowerment, something I didn't have the first time I played until I mustered the strength to make my game-changing move. This time, I have to show that same courage."

 _Hailey Chivers_ _, who placed fourth in Survivor: Thailand, made a big move by mutinying from her own tribe along with tribemate and ally Leroy._

"It's been a long time since I've played Survivor, and the game has changed. But what hasn't changed is my willingness to make moves to further myself in the game."

 _Hollie Cavanaugh_ _placed 9th in Survivor Koah Rong with a strong social game that made her a threat to win the game the first time around._

"The first time I played, I didn't do as well as I wanted to do, so this time, I really want to make the most of my second opportunity and not just rely on my social game to get to the end."

 _Krissi Biasiello_ _placed 4th in Survivor: Vanuatu and 3rd in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, playing an aggressive game both times, but her letting her mouth get in the way of winning the game._

"Everyone calls me the bitch of Survivor, and it's well earned. What people don't know is how I am in this game is exactly how I am in real life. And I make no apologies because being a bitch is how you get your way in both Survivor and in real life."

 _Matthew McConnell,_ _also known as Mateo, placed fourth in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X, and was a favorite to win the game before his ally turned on him right before the final tribal council._

"The last time I played was very frustrating. I got all the way to Day 38 and felt like I played the best game, but wasn't able to close the deal. This time, I am determined to come out on top."

 _On the Nuku tribe,_ _Aslan Cabral_ _placed 5th on Survivor: One World and 12th on Survivor: Caramoan, playing the role of mastermind in One World and nearly making it to the end before being blindsided by his ally Steven._

"I have alot of unfinished business. I see myself as one of the strongest players in Survivor history, but have never been able to wrap my arms around the title of Sole Survivor. This time, I'm determined to get it."

 _Jennifer "Nakomis" Dedmon_ _placed 4th in Survivor: Phillippines and 6th in Survivor: Caramoan. In Phillippines, she was down in numbers but used her strong social skills and strength in challenges to nearly get to the end, but just fell short. She made another strong run in Caramoan before being voted out by her own ally._

"I'm the person that nobody expected to make it far the first time, and I made the final four. The second time, my loyalty was my downfall. This time, I'm hoping to play the perfect game and show that I belong as one of the best players in Survivor history."

 _Leroy Garrett_ _placed 7th in Thailand after mutinying along with his ally Hailey. He returned to Survivor: Second Chance, where he played the role of swing vote on several pivotal votes on his way to 5th place._

"Everybody sees me as a strong physical player and I don't really get alot of credit for the strategic side of the game. I'm hoping to change that this time around.

 _Lesley Brain_ _came up one vote short of winning Survivor: Kaoh Rong, but showed perseverance throughout the game as she climbed from the bottom of an alliance all the way to the final three._

"The first time I played, I was in Emmett's shadow as he saved me from getting voted off early in the game and I ended up joining his alliance, but this time, I am looking to make a name for myself and prove that I am more than just a puppet."

 _Lydia Tavera_ _placed third in Worlds Apart, going all the way to the final tribal council after voting out her closest ally and friend at the final four._

"My biggest game-changing move the first time was the vote I made at final four, and I plan to make more big moves this time around to prove to everyone that I belong in this game as a Gamechanger."

 _Michelle Flash_ _placed 5th in Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X, despite nearly being the first person voted out of the game. She was able to overturn the dominating Gen X alliance on the first vote and became a key vote in several tribal councils._

"I just finished playing Survivor, and I must have a screw loose somewhere if I am out here doing this again. But I didn't finish what I started the first time around, so I have to try and finish it this time."

 _Orlaith McAllister_ _placed 5th in Survivor: Kaoh Rong. After being convinced by Emmett to turn on her fellow Beauty tribe members, she made it far in Emmett's alliance, only to be taken out at the end of the game._

"I hated how my game ended the first time. I felt like I had a legit chance to win the whole thing before I got blindsided. This time, I'm not letting my game get dictated by anyone else, I control my own destiny."

 _Patrick Cassata_ _placed 7th in Survivor: Cagayan, and like Orlaith, turned on his fellow Beauty tribe members to advance himself in the game._

"I was totally a game changer the first time around, I turned the game upside down, and I'm going to do it again and cement myself as the greatest player in Survivor history."

 _Steven Gill,_ _a double amputee, won Survivor: One World on a strategy to be loyal to his alliance, but proved at the end of the game that he was willing to make moves, turning on that alliance to get himself to the final three._

"The last time I played Survivor, it was a surreal experience. Being able to win the game was a dream I never thought would happened. Playing twice is another one of those dreams. I can't wait to go out and try to claim that prize again."

 _Zach Nichols_ _is returning to this game for the fifth time, but has never won, placing 2nd in Pearl Islands, 14th in Micronesia, 5th in Heroes vs. Villains, and 7th in Redemption Island._

"This game has been such a crazy journey for me. The first time, my social game did me in. The second time, I never really got a chance to get into the game. The third time, it was my status as a physical threat that caused me own alliance to turn on me. And then last time, it was a little bit of both a poor social game and being seen as a threat. This time, I have to play differently on a number of different levels if I finally want to win this game."

 _The castaways were divided into tribes on the boat. They were then told to get supplies off the ship, as well as race to get a fishing kit that was in the water. Emmett jumps into the water and successfully gets the fishing kit, despite seeing a legacy advantage on the ship._

EMMETT: Knowing the threat that this tribe thinks that I am, I could have been suicide for me to take that advantage if anyone saw me take it. I have to play my cards close to the chest early on in the game; if I get an advantage, its not gonna be when there are 19 other people on a boat who might see me snatch it. Instead, I have to prove myself useful to the tribe, and getting the toolkit for the tribe both makes me looks selfless and makes it easier for me to provide for them.

 _Instead, it is Billy who finds the legacy advantage._

BILLY: I am already off to a great start in this game, scooping up an advantage that I don't think anybody else saw. This is a great start to Survivor: Game changers for me, and is the first step to proving people that I am in fact a game-changer.

 _When the Mana tribe gets to camp, Emmett immediately uses his fishing gear to help provide for the tribe. He also quickly names fire and helps the tribe put up a strong shelter._

MATEO: It's good to have Emmett here, he is already building us a sweet camp. However, I am still looking at this whole situation with trepidation, because we all know how big of a threat Emmett can be.

EMMETT: I got off to a great start today; I built fire quickly, the tribe seemed to value my input in the building of the shelter. I have to tread lightly with this group because we are all good game players; I can't come out of the gate swinging; I have to be helpful, affable, and sit back and observe the dynamics of the tribe.

 _However, while Emmett is away, and Danielle goes looking for the water supply, Billy quickly starts scheming against the former winners. He convinces the other eight that they should band together to form the "Super Eight" alliance and get Danielle and Emmett out right away._

BILLY: It is clear who the biggest threats in the game are, and its Emmett and Danielle. It's a no-brainer, they've won the game before. So the eight of us have to stick together and get them out before they weasel their way into this game.

FRANK: I am definitely on board with Billy's plan, and Mateo, Billy and I all feel like we have a pretty solid bond. I think it should be pretty easy for us to get the other five on our side and get rid of the biggest competition.

 _However, some people were a bit skeptical._

BLAIR: In addition to the "Super Eight" alliance name being super lame, I also don't really want to be a part of a huge eight-person alliance to start the game. Its clear that Frank, Mateo, and Billy are the leaders of the alliance, and that's not great for my game. If there's one thing I'm not going to do, its play second fiddle to a few alpha-males.

GINA: I'm the oldest woman on this tribe, and definitely the oldest person in this alliance, so I am not super-comfortable with this group of people. But if it keeps the target off of me, I guess I have to consider it.

 _Away from the other eight, Emmett talked to Danielle about sticking together._

DANIELLE: Emmett is a former winner, so it makes alot of sense to stick with him for the time being. Keeping each other in the game might keep the target off of each other's back.

 _Meanwhile, on Nuku, Zach became the clear leader of the tribe, and gained quick respect from Patrick, Michelle, and Lydia._

ZACH: I've played this game five times, so I am a natural leader of this tribe. And people seem to be responding well to it. I feel like I already have a solid corps of followers in Patrick, Michelle, and Lydia.

MICHELLE: Aligning with Zach works for me, because he is a strong player and we seem to see eye to eye on strategy. Also, keeping a threat like that in the game can keep the target off of me.

LYDIA: Zach is such a hottie. I know this is Survivor: Gamechangers, and to me Zach is the ultimate gamechanger. If I can't win the game, I would love to help him win it.

 _However, tensions began to build between Aslan and the rest of the tribe when he refused to do work, and instead layed around camp and let them build the shelter._

ASLAN: My strategy this time around is going to be different. I know that everyone is going to see me as one of the biggest threats in the game since I am one of the greatest players to ever play this game, so I have to keep the target off of myself by being super-obnoxious and someone that everyone would want to take to the end with.

 _Steven, who played with Aslan on One World, was highly skeptical of Aslan and wanted him out quickly._

STEVEN: Aslan and I have history, and seeing him do nothing around camp just makes me want him out even more.

 _Two days later, the immunity challenge came, where the tribes learned of a new twist: if there is a tie vote, they would immediately go to a rock draw and there wouldn't be a revote._

BILLY: Jeff announcing the new twist changes things for my plans, because if we lost immunity, I would have planned on splitting the vote 4-4 against Emmett and Danielle, and now I have to rethink that strategy.

 _Mana took an early lead during the challenge, but Zach helped Nuku come back as he helped lead Nuku through solving the puzzle. Krissi and Gina blew the lead for Mana when they struggled on the puzzle, and Nuku won the first immunity._

 _At camp, Emmett was already starting to sway people away from the Super Eight alliance._

EMMETT: There are alot of younger people on the tribe-Frank, Mateo, Billy, Hollie, Blair...and they seem to be all getting along together, which is the perfect angle for me to play on with Gina. She is a sensitive one, and if I can find common ground with her, I can bring her over to my side, which is just another number for me.

GINA: I really connected with Emmett much more than I connected with the younger people on my tribe. Personally, I'm not satisfied with sitting back and letting an eight-person alliance run the game. I want to play this game with people I can trust.

 _Later, Emmett went to Blair to talked strategy._

BLAIR: I really like talking to Emmett on strategy-he's a smart dude and I think we really see eye to eye on things. I don't really buy into this Super Eight alliance. I might be willing to change this game on Day 3 and send Billy home.

 _Before the vote, Billy got the Super Eight alliance together and plotted to split the vote 5-3 against Danielle and Emmett in case one of them has an idol. They decide to put five on Danielle first since she is a two-time winner. Billy suggests that the men in the alliance vote Emmett and the women vote Danielle, but one of the men will have to vote Danielle to make it a 5-3 vote. Blair volunteers._

BLAIR: If they split the vote 5-3, it makes it easier for Gina and I to vote with Emmett and Danielle tonight, especially if we are both assigned to vote for the same person, which is why I volunteered to vote with the girls.

 _Blair tells Emmett and Danielle about the plan. Gina is on board as well. The four of them agree to vote as a unit and take down a member of the Super Eight alliance, which now appears to actually be the Super Six alliance._

 _At tribal council, Billy, Mateo, and Frank think they are holding the cards, while both Emmett and Danielle admit to feeling vulnerable. Billy remarks that they should feel nervous because they are former winners and will be targeted at every tribal council._

 _The castaways then go to vote. When Jeff returns with the urn, he asks if anyone wants to turn in an idol. Nobody does, so Jeff reads the votes._

"First vote...DANIELLE."

"Next vote…EMMETT."

"BILLY."

 _Billy shifts nervously in his seat, but realize it is likely just Emmett or Danielle that voted for him._

"DANIELLE. That's two votes Danielle, one vote Emmett, one vote Billy."

"EMMETT. That's two votes Emmett, two votes Danielle, one vote Billy."

"BILLY. We are tied at two votes for Danielle, Emmett, and Billy."

"DANIELLE. That's three votes Danielle."

"EMMETT. That's three votes Danielle, three votes Emmett, two votes Billy."

 _Billy looks at Mateo and Frank, excited that his plan is coming to fruition, and expecting the next two votes to be for Danielle._

"BILLY. We are tied, three votes Danielle, three votes Emmett, three votes Billy, one vote left."

 _Billy's face drops, confused as to who else voted for him._

The first person voted out of Survivor: Game Changers is…

"BILLY."

 _Billy is shocked as he grabs his torch and gets it snuffed by Jeff. Mateo and Frank are equally shocked as well, feeling that they had a solid plan to take Danielle out._

 _In his final words, Billy then decides to give his legacy advantage to Frank._

 _Voting History:_

 _Votes for Billy: Emmett, Danielle, Blair, Gina_

 _Votes for Danielle: Krissi, Hollie, Hailey_

 _Votes for Emmett: Mateo, Frank, Billy_


End file.
